


04M's The Walking Dead

by Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna



Category: Inspired by - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna/pseuds/Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna
Summary: Ten years is a long time to be in an apocalypse, but it just so happens that a decade has past since he's had to leave his undead-infested home with his younger brother to find somewhere safer to live. With no sign of his other brother anywhere at all and his parents dead, he's determined to get through just one more day, but for what? More bloodshed?Sometimes, he just feels like he needs a rest.





	1. The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Short-ish because reasons
> 
> Our apologies for Meme Sluts Chatroom, Evelyn has been drilled with schoolwork at the moment and I myself have been stuck in the clouds for what's probably forever.
> 
> So, have a The Walking Dead spinoff

I am alone.

 

But then again, I'm not actually alone.

 

Andrew skips across the rotting parking lot with a spring in his step, a hum in his throat, and a pocket knife in his hand. He's always leaving me behind even though I tell him not to. But he's as free of a spirit as he can be when the dead have started walking. I don't mind that he leaves me behind either; he's 11, and could probably go out on his own if he ever so wanted to. But he wouldn't, because there's a difference between alone and lonely, and it's been emphasized in this hellhole we're living in.

 

So for now, he just goes ahead to "scout," waits for me to catch up, and then does whatever he wants to after I'm in range. This time it's no different. He smiles at me and sticks his tongue out as a taunt. "Slow-poke." He says teasingly. I stick my tongue out back. "Fast lane McGee." I reply, bumping shoulders as I passed him. He giggled and ran off in front of me into the abandoned convenience store, ready to dig up something useful for our next destination.

 

When I walk inside, the place looks scorched and ransacked. The shelves were knocked over and rotting hands twitched from under them. I decided to ignore the undead under the debris and made my way to the checkout area so I could take out my map and mark down where we were gonna go next. Andrew was already rummaging around in the dirty trash, looking for something that could at least be made into a weapon or part of one. I took out a lump of leftover crayon from my pocket and started drawing a route. "Atlantis..." I murmured, dragging the coloring utensil from where we probably were to where we could potentially stay for... what? A month? Then we'd have to find somewhere else.

 

Andrew made a noise of triumph; I guessed that he found something of interest, and I strained my hearing to figure out if any undead were nearby that were alerted by his noise level.

 

Alas, nothing.

 

I traced the shavings of crayon one last time before folding up the map and navigating over the scattered shelves of the store. My younger brother was smiling widely at a mirror shard that was giving him a visual of his grimy and lovable little face. "I look disgusting, Matthew!" He exclaimed and gave me a wide-eyed stare. "How come you never told me?" Andrew asked. I gave him a nervous smile and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, bud...it's just never the right time to tell you that you look like one of the undead." I joked and glanced at the glass shard. "What do you plan to do with this baby you found?"

 

"I was thinking of keeping it, just in case I ever lose my other knife." He answered me honestly, and I stood up and ruffled his hair again. "Alright, Andy. I'm glad you have a backup for your backup." I tell my brother and start to leave the convenience store. I didn't know if he followed at first but I could hear a second pair of footsteps crunching up the dead leaves. I was guessing he was following.

 

So we were now on the road again. We had gotten what we wanted, after all. With Andrew close behind me, I felt almost light and free like the puffy clouds overhead, washed in orange by an approaching sunset.

 

Although I was alone, I was alone with the person I loved.

 

That's what kept me from being lonely.


	2. Car Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be slow to update, we'll see
> 
> For now I'm gonna keep my big mouth shut and just try to write
> 
> This is short because I've been a little emotionally drained and while I hate trying to scrape together stuff when I'm not inspired I also don't like being dead

The overgrown weeds on the concrete around us rustles with little sound as we carefully make our trail to Atlantis. The air was warmer than what I remember of Georgia; maybe it was summer and I didn't realize it. Andrew shuffled close behind, his knife drawn and ready to stab at any undead if necessary. I just hoped we wouldn't need to use our fighting abilities.

 

It's a few days at the least after we made it to the convenience store and decided to head for the big city for something that might prove useful to us. Of course, I had little hope, but I wanted to try anyway. It'll be our big adventure for the season. My younger brother is wildly whipping his head around in case we spot something we don't like, but so far, I doubt we'll have too much trouble getting to Atlantis.

 

I can hear crows squawking in the distance, and I wonder what it found to make such a racket in this quiet world. However, it doesn't seem to be my business, does it? I keep my eyes peeled for any of those rotting once-people walking around.

 

I hear a car horn go off, and jolt just about six feet in the air. Andrew was right by my side, with his weapon ready to sink into undeads' heads at any given moment. Strange thing is, I haven't heard a car horn ever since I was 12, before shit hit the fan. I turned to Andrew and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Wanna check that out?" I ask him. He nods. "Of course."

 

It sealed the deal. We were going to check out the loud noise.

 

With luck it wouldn't fuck us over, y'know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this doesn't seem to be the best place to have my own TWD spinoff I'd really like to get it out there, maybe polish what I write later on, who knows?
> 
> ~Feedback is appreciated, but not required~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, his name is redacted for a few reasons
> 
> 1) Mystery  
> 2) He probably mostly forgot it because it might not have been said in a while  
> 3) Plot device
> 
> Andrew might not know his name either, we'll have to find out
> 
> ~Feedback is appreciated, but not required~


End file.
